mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metatrovorius
is the physical embodiment of the Necronomicon and the stronger and more evolved form of Ourovorius, inherited by the Fuuma clan head Kotaro Fuuma. An ultra-powerful kaiju in the Mahou Kaiju Series that has the power to manipulate reality, life and death, it makes its only appearance in Kaiju World War: Part 2. Appearance Metatrovorius is a massive humanoid kaiju with draconic features. Background Prior to the War of Forbidden Gods After the battle against Legion in Gamera vs. Gamera: Rise of Legion, Ryouki Yamagoto was killed, sealing back the power of his kaiju form Ourovorius within the Necronomicon. During the period between Gamera vs. Gamera and Kaiju World War: Part 1, the tome of the dead would remain closed off within the same warehouse where Ryouki died for over a decade to come. The Necronomicon The exiled head of the Fuuma clan, Kotaro Fuuma is planning to take back the Gosha Academy from Gaiza Nisha's insurgency, however he discovers the Necronomicon in the same abandoned warehouse in Yokohama. The book seems to have strong powers within it and he intend to carry it to Gosha so that Asagi Igawa and her allies could study it. However, upon his surprise, the Necronomicon suddenly becomes alive. Eventually, the Necronomicon is trying to absorb Kotaro and devour his soul, but instead, its power becomes infested within the man, giving him the power to transform into the ancient Forbidden God Cthulhu and resulting in his memories disappearing, which made him not able to recall who he was and where he is. Yet, it is strange to him that his allies are calling and remember him by the name Ieyasu which he uses that name as the only clue about himself. Rise of a Great God As the war against the Underworld Legion drifts its attention to the Forbidden Gods, Cthulhu's soul would make several attempts to take over Kotaro's body and intend to fuse their existence into one, similar to when it attempted to so with Ryouki, but he fails and it is expelled from his body, since Ieyasu begins to forge his own will, personality and soul. Ryouki, as the Spectre, reveals the Necronomicon is the source of the balance of life and death for multiple universes and his duty is to help maintain this balance, but he eventually lost his own body to the book's power. In the end, Kotaro was given the title of the Spectre by Ryouki and granted the power to become the Metatrovorious, at the same unlocking his Evil Eye ability, for the purpose fulfilling his duty in maintaining the balance of the multiple timelines, worlds and dimensions in all planes of reality. Abilites Kotarou Fuuma's kaiju form, Metatrovorius is similar to the original Ourovorius, originally harnessed by Ryouki Yamagoto, but differs in many regards. Its power is well beyond that of most kaiju to the point that it can be considered one of the strongest to ever be created, possibly having infinite power, since Metatrovorius' power source, the Necronomicon, is an infinite energy obtained by using the souls of the dead for power from the gap between life and death. Weapons * - Attacks * - Metatrovorius shoots beams of black-and-purple flames from the mouth of any of its four heads. They can be fired one at a time or all at once. Assumed to be the upgrade of Ourovorius' Nobis Vulcan. * - Metatrovorius summons two dark pentagrams which it then throws at its targets, resulting the enemy were standing between the 2 circles, then Kotaro summons an endless barrage of ethereal Dark Dragons to fly out from one circle to the other, bombarding the targets continuously. The dark kaiju then summons four more pentagrams, 2 more on the sides, one above and one below, resulting in the enemy being trapped inside and relentlessly assaulted. Finally, Metatrovorius flies off and watch the pentagrams explode along with the enemy. Assumed to be the stronger version of Metatrovorius' Crystal Feathers attack. * - The kaiju releases massive amounts of black-and-violet energy waves from his body's purple jewels, destroying every enemy in the surroundings. Assumed to be the evolved version of Ourovorius' Spellbind Shower. * - A stronger version of Ourovorius' Venom Fang melee attack. Kotaro summons two pentagrams, that are drawn together, enveloping Metatrovorius and infusing it with mana. Then, the kaiju rushes towards the target, slashing it three times before it changes to its Metatragon form, then attacking the target multiples times at high speed. Then, Metatragon changes back to its humanoid form, and attacks the target with the Discythe and six blades of mana. Then, the kaiju makes the final strike with a swift straight slash, finally sending its target to the ground, where it is obliterated in an explosion. * - Metatrovorius emits black energy from each of his four heads, forming a black hole-like anomaly and launching it at the opponent to entrap and destroy it. This attack seems to serve the same purpose as the original Ourovorius's Axion Beam and a combination of the Cthulhu's Emeth Asher and Lemuria Buster. * / - Metatrovorius' ultimate attack, where the chest opens to reveal the Shining Trapezohedron, which then summons a huge mana circle in front of the kaiju. Kotaro mutters the term and by opening his formerly-dormant Super Evil Eye ability, summons the power Ryouki had. A sequence also shows Ryouki's soul being absorbed by Kotaro, turning his blue hair silver. Metatrovorius then launches a full power beam, unleashing the true power of the Necronomicon. The beam creates an interstellar storm that entraps the opponents, before a green ray of light teleports them to an irregular area of the space-time continuum, resulting in a barrage of light projectiles continuously and literally tearing apart the enemy and completely erasing them from existence. It is assumed the attack is even allowing time to flow backwards until the moment just before the target's existence began, as stated by Kotaro, Sometimes, Kotaro adds after the name. Quotes * * * * * Gallery Illustrations Screenshots File:Kotaro_and_Metatrovorius.png Ain Soph Aur Ain_Soph_Aur_1.gif Ain_Soph_Aur_2.gif Ain_Soph_Aur_3.gif Ain_Soph_Aur_4.gif Trivia * Metatrovorius' name stems from Ourovorius and the word "Metatron", the Hebrew term meaning "voice of God". * The words Ain Soph Aur means "infinite light" in Hebrew, taken from the Kabbalah, where it is used to describe the creation of the universe. It is commonly taken from God's creation of the universe by stating the words “Let there be light.” Category:Kaiju Category:Heroic Kaiju Category:Final Gods Category:Dragons